1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical connector, in particularly to an optical connector capable of receiving optical signal from external transmission and transforming the optical signal into electronic signal and transmitting outwardly.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry growing rapidly, nowadays various kinds of electronic devices are used in our daily lives. For inputting commands to control the electronic devices, or transmitting information from one electronic device to another, at least one connector is arranged on a circuit board of the electronic device.
For example, a personal computer usually has a plurality of connectors such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, external serial advance technology attachment (e-SATA) connectors, RJ-45 connectors, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connectors. With the connectors, the personal computer is capable of communicating with external controlling devices and receiving controlling commands, or the personal computer can be connected to another electronic device for mutually transmitting information.
However, as technology keeps improving, information transmission rate required by users is getting higher and higher. The traditional transmission rate of coppers wire can not meet the requirement any more. Therefore, one or more optical fiber wires with optical connector have been adopted by several kinds of novel transmission technologies for increasing the transmission rate. Moreover, an optical connector and a corresponding transmission line are used for replacing conventional transmission connector and transmitting information only through the optical connector. In practice, future connector apparatus adopting optical connector and optical fiber wire for transmitting various format signals may have a similar look of a conventional connector.
However, the above mentioned optical fiber wire can not be directly connected to a circuit board of a conventional electronic device for transforming the received optical signal into electronic signal. Consequently, manufacturer of the electronic device will have to pay additional cost, and different kinds of signal transforming integrated circuit in different electronic devices may cause the problem that the connector can not be adapted to the mainboard.